With crime including international crime constantly on the rise today, protection of valuable materials such as documents, credit cards, intelligence files, assumes increasing importance particularly when such materials are carried by intelligence personnel and even by a typical individual who frequently will suffer a considerable financial burden if credit cards or the like are stolen. It is quite common for thieves to utilize such credit cards for unauthorized purchases, even to the extent ot using the credit card numbers in a fraudulent manner. Of course, military and governmental intelligence files are frequently the target of enemy agents who use such material to their own advantage. It is not uncommon to carry valuable documents in a suitable container such as a briefcase which is locked,but this is only a minor deterrent to a thief who can easily break into the container by breaking the lock or cutting through the walls of the container to gain access to the materials stored therein.